Today, many applications, such as graphical user interface (GUI) programs and web applications, are event driven. A user may click a button or scroll within a window of an application, setting off a MouseClick event or a MouseScroll event within the application, for example. To facilitate developing these event driven applications, many application programming interfaces support event handlers. Event handlers allow developers to write functionality that executes in response to events. For example, a calculator application may be configured to execute an addition operation in response to a MouseClick event on an Addition Button within the calculator application. Unfortunately, programming event handlers can be burdensome in unmanaged code (e.g., a platform that does not support garbage collection, C++ utilizing Component Object Module (COM), etc.). That is, an application may support hundreds of different events, such that corresponding event handlers may each have many lines of code simply devoted to lifetime management. Thus, while utilizing event handlers can be a convenient and intuitive scheme to conceptualize programming, developing and executing event handlers in unmanaged code can be resource intensive.